Transformers: Bloopers unleashed!
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: So here are some things I'll bet you guys have never done! Bloopers! Ok, ok, so people have done that. But not with different series! Oh. Wait. They did that too...but this is one tf blooper experience you'll never forget! Because it is made by yours truly, Wheeliefan101! Roll film!
1. Movie 1

**So here are some things I'll bet you guys have never done! Bloopers! Ok, ok, so people have done that. But not with different series! Oh. Wait. They did that too...but this is one tf blooper experience you'll never forget! Because it is made by yours truly, Wheeliefan101! Roll film! THIS IS NOT INTENDED FOR ANY OFFENSE!** **First one up, 2007 movie!:**

#1  
Optimus: One shall stand, one shall-  
Ratchet: Whoa! Whoa! *falls over* oof!  
Everybody: RATCHET!  
Ratchet: Oops! My bad!

CUT

#2  
Mikaela: You know what I don't understand? If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, why does he transform into this piece of *BLEEP* camero?  
Bumblebee: *stops abruptly and dumps both of them out* That's it! I refuse to drive two people around who insult my ride! *drives off*  
Mikaela: No wait! Bee, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was in my script! I had to say it! OH COME ON!

CUT

#3  
Megatron: I smell you boy!  
Sam: Yeesh. I knew I smelled bad but is it really THAT noticeable?

CUT

#4  
Optimus prime: *scans Semie truck*  
Agent Fowler: Ah not again!  
Director: Hey! You're not even in this series!

CUT

#5  
Girl holding Pinkie pie: Are you the tooth fairy? 'Cause if you are, you owe me some serious money!

CUT

#6  
Ron: Ah! It's a tornado!  
Judy: You're supposed to say earthquake. EARTHQUAKE  
Ron: Oh yeah. Ah! It's an earthquake!

CUT

#7  
Jazz: You wanna piece of me?! You wanna piece of-  
Megatron: No! I want-  
Jazz: *runs away* No! I'm too cool to die!

CUT

#8  
Optimus narrator: Before prime began, there was the cube-  
Jazz: Uh Optimus? I think you're supposed to say TIME and not PRIME  
Optimus: Oops! My bad!

CUT

#9  
Mikaela and Sam: *on top of Bumblebee*  
Bumblebee: *backs up causing the two to fall into the dust*  
Sam: Hey! Bumblebee!  
Bumblebee: I'm so tired of always taking a back seat to you two! Which is ironic since I'm the one who has ALL the seats!

CUT

#10  
Ironhide: *draws guns* The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?  
Optimus: Ironhide, we do not harm humans! What is with you?  
Ironhide: Well I'm just saying we could. It's an option  
Ron: I heard that!

CUT

#11  
Ironhide: *draws weapons* Feelin' lucky, punk?  
Sam: Yeah, I feel lucky! So whatcha gonna do?  
Ironhide: *suprised* Uh...

CUT

#12  
Ironhide: Bad Mojo. Ug my foot's gonna rust...  
Mojo: *cute apollogetic puppy dog eyes*  
Ironhide: So...darn...cute...GAH!

CUT

#13  
Megatron: Give me the cube and I will let you live to my pet  
Sam: I'm never giving you this Allspark!  
Megatron: Oh, so unwise... *smacks at the statue*  
Statue: *doesn't break*  
Megatron: What in the world...? *smacks it again*  
Sam: *begins laughing*  
Statue: *still doesn't break*  
*Megatron smacks statue repeatedly while Sam is in stitches*  
Sam: *laughing really hard* *begins to lose balance* Whoa! Whoa! *falls of statue*  
Megatron: Will that work?

CUT

#14  
Barricade: ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!  
Sam: No, I think you have me confused with some OTHER username ladiesman217. Try that guy over there  
Barricade: Oh. Okay! *begins to walk off then hears giggling* *stops* wait...*facepalms* uggggggg...

CUT

#15  
Ironhide: Why are we fighting to save the humans? They are such a violent and primative race!  
Optimus: Were we so different? They are a-  
Jazz: Whoa! *falls off building* Uh, sorry. Slipped. Continue

CUT

#16  
Ratchet: *falls into wires*  
All electronic items within a hundred miles: *shorts out*  
Everybody: RATCHET!  
Ratchet: Uh...wow that was tingly you gotta try it!  
Camera person: I'LL TRY IT! I'LL TRY KILLING YOU FOR WRECKING MY CAMERA! *lunges at Ratchet*  
Ratchet: HELP! MURDER! THE CAMERA MAN-  
Camera person: CAMERA PERSON! CAMERA PERSON!  
Ratchet: -uh camera person IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

CUT

#17  
Ratchet: *sniffs the air* The boy's high pheremone levels suggest he wants to- wait what was my line again?  
Ironhide: Mate! Mate! M-a-t-e!  
Ratchet: What are you, British?  
Ironhide: *facepalm* ugggggggg

CUT

#18  
Bumblebee: *begins tapping and touching the cube*  
Cube: *drops and lands on Bumblebee's foot*  
Bumblebee: *hops up and down holding bad foot* OH OW MAH FOOT! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! OW!

CUT

#19  
Sam: You and your friends would really like it-  
Miles: *falls out of tree* Whoa! *lands on Sam* Oof!

CUT

#20  
Sam: Okay here, you can have the keys! *throws keys in the dirt*  
Bumblebee: How do you expect me to pick them up if their on the ground?  
Dog: *picks up keys and runs off*  
Sam: *jumps off thing he was standing on and runs after dog* HEY! COME BACK WITH MY KEYS!  
Bumblebee: I thought you said they were mine

CUT

#21  
Megatron: *roaring at Sam*  
Sam: *holds cube up to Megatron's chest*  
Cube: *does nothing*  
Sam: Uh...isn't it supposed to do something?  
Megatron: Defective?  
Bumblebee: *uses radio to imitate Breakdown* Dead battery

CUT

#22  
Sheriff: Found it in your pocket, "Mojo". Is that what the kids are doing now?  
Sam: No, those are my dogs pain pills  
Mojo: *leaps from set with wild look in eyes* RUFF-OOOOOO! *snatches up pain pills and runs off with them*  
Sam: NOW are you convinced?

CUT

#23  
Megatron: You still fight for the weak, that is why you lose  
Optimus: Coming from the guy who has STARSCREAM on his team. He's a nacho for pete's sake!  
Megatron: I'm not fighting for the weak!  
Optimus: Yeah, you're fighting for the fallen! Who can't even l-stand up by himself!  
Megatron: Hey! That is in the next movie! A whole other matter!  
Optimus: Then what do you fight for?  
Megatron: Uh...

CUT

#24  
Bumblebee: Permission to speak sir?  
Optimus: Permission granted, old friend  
Sam: You speak now?  
Bumblebee: *using radio from Pinkie pie* ~You gotta share! You gotta care!~  
Sam: Really Bumblebee, really?  
Bumblebee: What?

CUT

#25  
Jazz: What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!  
Bumblebee: *off screen* *using radio from Perceptor* Run, Blaster! Save yourself!  
Jazz: What? *relization dawns on him* Oh. Ha ha Bumblebee, very funny -_-

CUT

#26  
Sam: *running away from Frenzy*  
Mikaela: *stomps on Frenzy*  
Frenzy: *translated from Cybertronian* OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! DANG THAT HURTS! OW! OW! OUCH! OW!  
Mikaela: Take that you little cell phone imposter!  
Frenzy: *knocked out*  
Director: MIKAELA!  
Mikaela: Oh so I WASN'T supposed to take him out like that?

CUT

#27  
Dispensor: *comes alive and begins to walk off*  
Random guy: Hey! I didn't get my soda!  
Dispensor: YOU WANT A SODA?! I'LL GIVE YOU A SODA!  
*shoots soda at random guy but misses by a mile*  
Random guy: You're a lousy shot  
Dispensor: I've barely been alive two minutes. What do you expect?

CUT

#28  
Guys: *around table*  
Guy whose name I forgot: STRAP HIM DOWN! STRAP HIM DOWN!  
Another random guy: Uh sir? He hasn't moved yet  
Yet another random guy: Hey, you're supposed to be struggling, Scorpinok!  
Scorpinok: Yeesh! Can't a guy get a little recharge around here? Oi!

CUT

#29  
Guy whose name I also forgot : *waiting*  
Scorpinok: *picks up guy whose name I also forgot with tail and attempts to fling him off*  
Guy whose name I also forgot: *remains on tail*  
Scorpinok: Huh? *flicks tail harder*  
Guy whose name I also forgot: *still remains on tail*  
Scorpinok: *flicks tail harder and harder*  
Guy whose name I also fogot: Uh guys? I think I'm gonna be *vomits*  
Everybody: EW! YUCK! DISGUSTING!  
Disembodied voice: Clean up on Scorpinok seven

CUT

#30  
Optimus: Jazz...we have lost-  
Camera: *bobs around crazily*  
Director: What is happening with our camera person?  
Camera person: I...gotta...go...to...the bathroom!  
Director: Cut! Why didn't you go before we started rolling?  
Camera person: That was over five hours ago! I didn't have to go then!

CUT

#31  
Ratchet: *sniffs* The male's high pheremone levels suggest he wants to decapitate the female  
Sam and Mikeala: o.O  
Optimus: RATCHET! *headslaps* Those are not your lines!  
Ratchet: Wha-? But Jazz gave me the lines and...  
Jazz: *snickering*  
Ratchet: JAZZ!

CUT

#32  
Optimus: Taking the children was a bad move  
Car: *suddenly transforms*  
Everyone else: O.O  
Car: *begins to dance*  
Everyone else: O.O  
Car: Ta-da!  
*crickets*  
Car: Oh come on! *pouts* I am never getting a line in this movie...

CUT

#33  
Starscream: *transforms* *grabs railing* *slips* Whoa! *falls*  
FAIL

CUT

#34  
Sector 7: *get out helicopters*  
Sam: BUMBLEBEE! NO!  
Bumblebee: *grabs Jazz* Take him! Not me!  
Jazz: Wait, what?  
Sector 7: *grabs Jazz instead*  
Jazz: NOOOOOO! TRAITOR! *gets taken away*  
Bumblebee: *shrug* Oh well. I never really liked him, anyway

CUT

#35  
Optimus: *holding glasses* I hope this works...  
Random bird: *flies by and leaves "present"*  
Optimus: Ah, *BLEEP* my optics! *begins stumbling around* *BLEEP*! I CAN'T SEE A *BLEEP*ING THING IN THIS *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* OF A *BLEEP*ER! *accidently crushes glasses*  
Director: *death glare*  
Optimus: ...whoops...

CUT and PRINT!  
Done with first movie!


	2. Revenge of the funnies

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! :D**

**U get energon rainbow!**

**Jolt: Don't you mean skittles?**

**Me: No, I mean rainbow L_L**

**Anyway, in response:**

**Autobotgirl2234: I'm glad you find it good :3**

**Tranfangirl14: Glad I could make you XD x6!**

**Ninjabot01: Thank you, I look forward to writing more for you :D**

**NRJammie: You will get your DOTM, pinkie promise (and NO pony breaks a pinkie promise)!**

**Our next victim, Revenge of the Fallen! NO OFFENSE INTENDED IN THIS!**

#1  
Bumblebee: ~I'm so excited!~  
Sam: Hey, I thought you got your voice fixed!  
Bumblebee: Well I uh-  
Jolt: *jumps out from behind garage and throws electric whips* HI-YA!  
Sam: Jolt!  
Jolt: What? I don't get any lines in this movie so I gotta do SOMETHING  
Sam: Well you wrecked my dad's grass  
Jolt: That's better than nothing  
Sam: *glare*

CUT

#2  
Mikeala: *drops wielder* Oops!  
Wheelie: OW MY FOOT! OW MY OTHER FOOT! OW MY *BLEEP*ING FEET! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?!  
Mikeala: Well I'm SUPPOSED to but the script says to just burn your eye out  
Wheelie: YOU'RE A LOUSY AIM!

CUT

#3  
Alice: *on top of Sam*  
Sam: You know, your breath stinks  
Alice: Well duh I'm a pretender Decepticon, do you expect me to brush my teeth?

CUT

#4  
Sam: Look, Starscream, I'm sorry about trying to kill you before and calling you a nacho behind your back!  
Starscream: Oh you'll- WAIT YOU DID WHAT?!

CUT

#5  
Optimus: GIVE ME YOUR FACE!  
Fallen: Okay! *takes off face and hands it to Optimus*  
Optimus: Uh...  
Fallen: You didn't know it was detachable?  
Optimus: o.O?  
Fallen: What?

CUT

#6  
Demolisher: The Fallen shall rise again!  
Optimus: What happens if I just push him over and he falls again?  
Demolisher: Well um-darn, I need to think of a line for that one...

CUT

#7  
Demolisher: The Fallen shall rise again!  
Sideswipe: Whoa! Whoa! *loses balance and falls down* Uh, does this mean I'm going to rise again?

CUT

#8  
Sideswipe: *ready to slice Sideways in half*  
Sideways: *running away* No! No! I don't even get a line in this movie! You can't kill me yet!

CUT

#9  
Mikaela: Oh *BLEEP* it's a Decepticon!  
Jetfire: Decepticon? No I've been on the Elite guard and I've been in Beast machines but I was a Vehicon! I've NEVER been a Decepticon!

CUT

#10  
Skids and Mudflap: *driving around in old ice crean truck*  
Mudflap: *Deattachs to Skids*  
Skids: *keeps on driving*  
Mudflap: Uh, that, wasn't supposed to happen. Yo Skids! Come back here! I can't drive by myself! I don't even have the steering wheel! SKIDS!  
Skids: *does not come back*  
Mudflap: *sigh* *BLEEP*

CUT

#11  
Skids and Mudflap: *break into the wall and locate thingy*  
Bumblebee: *using radio* ~You got the touch, you got the powwwwwwwweeeeeeer, YEAH!~

CUT

#12  
Megatron: DIE!  
Sam: I got better things to do tonight then die!

CUT

#13  
Jetfire: My father was the wheel, the first wheel, do you know what he transformed into?  
Sam: No  
Jetfire: Nothing!  
Sam: *gasp * Then your father's not a transformer is he?  
Jetfire: Well, uh...  
Sam: Which means you're not a transformer either!

CUT

#14  
Fallen: *on top of pyramid* Now I claim your sun!  
Princess Celestia: I don't think so!  
Fallen: What in the world are you?  
Princesa Celestia: I'm Princess Celestia, bringer of sun, and your Princess of Peril  
Fallen: Wut?  
Princess Celestia: *uses horn on Fallen*  
Fallen: Whoa! Whoa! *falls over* oof!

CUT

#15  
Starscream: Not to call you a coward, but cowards sometimes do survive  
Megatron: Coming from the guy who usually ends up dead by the end of the series

CUT

#16  
Jetfire: Earth? What a terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it planet "dirt"  
Pinkie pie: Finally someone agrees with me!

CUT

#17  
Fallen: MY Matrix! My precious! My precious...

CUT

#18  
Sam: Can you read this?  
Skids: Read? Uh-uh  
Mudflap: We don't-we don't really do much reading  
Sam: Then how do you know your lines?  
Skids and Mudflap: Uh...

CUT

#19  
Megatron: Yesssssssssss  
Fallen: Oh great, now he's gona all Beast wars on us!

CUT

#20  
Ratchet: Jolt, Electrifiy! Transfer those afterburners!  
Jolt: No  
Ratchet: What?! Why not?!  
Jolt: I won't do any electrifying until I get a line in this movie

CUT

#21  
Optimus: Pull over!  
Demolisher: Okay! *stops abruptly*  
Optimus: *goes flying over his head* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *crashes into scenery* That's it. I'm retiring from police duty. Get Barricade to do it!

CUT

#23  
Ironhide: He's here. I smell him  
Sam: You too?! I thought giant robots only smelled humans!

CUT

#24  
Scalpel: Need parts! Kill ze little one!  
Random constructicon: Um, but aren't YOU the smallest one here?  
Scalpel: Huh? *looks down at himself* zo I am!  
Scrapmetal: So we have to take YOU apart  
Scalpel: What?! NO! HELP! ZEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! CUT ZCENE! CUT ZCENE!

CUT

#25  
Ironhide: You dare point a weapon at ME?! Do you want a piece of me?!  
Random soldier: No I want two pieces of-  
Ironhide: *twitchy optic* Don't even start *points gun at him*  
Random soldier: O.O Okay, uh, sir...

CUT

#26  
Optimus: I rise...you fall!  
Fallen: Oh come on! I've already fallen about ten times already! And one time I couldn't get up! And you're making a pun with my name! You're a mean prime

CUT

#27  
Skids: Are you scared?  
Mudflap: Scared? Scared of your ugly face!  
Skids: We look the same!  
Mudflap: Actually no we don't  
Skids: We're twins, we're supposed to look the same!  
Mudflap: Well it's obvious we aren't identical twins. Look at you, you're ugly and I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous!  
Skids: *facepalming* Why do I even bother?

CUT

#28  
The Fallen: Soon this planet will be dark forever  
Nightmare moon: The night will last forever! MWHAHAHAHA!  
The Fallen: Another one of you guys?

CUT

#29  
Optimus: Autobots, I'm in hot pursuit!  
Sideswipe: We REALLY got to get him to lay off the video games

CUT

#30  
Fallen: Die like your brothers!  
Optimus: They were your brothers too!  
Fallen: But they gave me this *BLEEP*ing name. I can't even remember my real name now!

#31  
Ratchet: Jolt! Transfer those afterburners!  
Optimus: *gets armor* *gets up* *jumps up to fly*  
*falls*  
FAIL

CUT and PRINT  
Done with Revenge of the Fallen!


	3. Transformers: prime

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And guess what, I HAVE MORE BLOOPERS THAT WERE STOLEN FROM THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE! Whoops, I mean ****_borrowed _****from his office**

**To the peeps who reviewed (you guys rock):**

**Azul the Blue: glad I could make you "XD"!**

**Ninjabot01: *squee* You got my references! Not many people get them...**

**Autobotgirl2234: Thanx!**

**ONWARD TO THE BLOOPERS!**

**Our next contestant, Prime (tfp)! NO OFFENSE INTENDED WHATSOEVER!**

#1  
Agent Fowler: You! Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some shoes! *falls backwards*  
Ratchet: I believe you mean "pants" Agent Fowler  
Agent Fowler: What? Oh yeah. Put on some pants! *falls backwards*

CUT

#2  
Cliffjumper: *transformers to alt mode and drives up cliff* *soars over cliff* *waits too long then transformers* *falls flat on face*  
George (a.k.a. Vehicon): That's gonna leave a mark

CUT

#3  
Arcee: I'm fine, just...dizzy  
Miko: Robots who get dizzy?  
Raf: Robots with emoticons  
Jack: Robots who can- wait, what did you say?  
Miko: Apparently the bots have emoticons

CUT

#4  
Arcee: Cons!  
Jack: No! Mom!  
Arcee: Even worse!

CUT

#5  
Ratchet: Then by all means, light our darkest hour!  
Music: ~You got the touch. You got the powwwwwweeeeeeer, YEAH!~

CUT

#6  
Jack: YOU HANDED IT AN AXE?!  
Miko: I didn't hand it an axe! I assulted it with an axe!

CUT

#7  
Agent Fowler: I like Pinkie pie. Do you like Pinkie pie?  
Miko: You like Pinkie pie? ROCK ON!

CUT

#8  
Ratchet: They have no protective shell! If they go underfoot they will go...squish!  
Miko: *comes in with Sari's Optimus costume* Will this do?

CUT

#9  
Jack: Well if I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me  
Optimus: Have you broken a law?  
Jack: *rolls eyes* Yeah, I stole energy from a power plant, made a yellow bolt of energy called kremzeke, and I'm digging to the earth's core to make energon. Oh yeah, and I'm going to harvest this planet's sun

CUT

#10  
Jack: Friend of yours?  
Arcee: Family  
Jack: Yeah. I see the resemblenece

CUT

#11  
Starscream: THAT'S YOUR PLAN?! BRING THE AUTOBOTS BACK FROM THE DEAD TO ATTACK US?!  
Megatron: Eeyup

CUT

#12  
Jack: I've been raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, my mom, my job  
Miko: You were raised with a job?

CUT

#13  
Arcee: Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys *holds up motorcycle part*  
Jack: You're a motorcycle Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?  
Arcee: You're a human Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?  
Jack: Do you even HAVE a small intestine?  
Arcee: No comment...

CUT

#14  
Bulkhead: Look Miko, before I was a warrior I was a laborer-a construction. I can build stuff and I can break stuff. That's it  
Miko: I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!  
Bulkhead: Arggggggg...why do you want to be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?  
Miko: Because Ratchet's grumpy

CUT

#15  
Bulkhead: We have a history  
Breakdown: *chuckles* And you have a pet. Does it play catch?  
Miko: No but I can do this! *attempts to air-kick Breakdown like Sari did* HEEE-YAH! *misses by a mile*  
Breakdown: What was that?  
Tfa Prowl: *comes out of nowhere and attacks Breakdown*  
Miko: Duh. It's called a "distraction"

CUT

#16  
Megatron: If you are real, and this is my subconsious, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?!  
Bumblebee: Technicaly I'm not IN your head and I'm here to see if you know anything about proffesor Isaac Sumdac!

CUT

#17  
Raf: I can't see without my glasses!  
Miko: What are you, ninety?  
Raf: Ninety and a half actually

CUT

#18  
Miko: Why don't you just marry her already?!  
Bulkhead: Because it's kind of hard to kiss when her face is the opposite direction of mine

CUT

#19  
Starscream: Yes, run Miko, run!  
Miko: Okay! *zooms out and causes cave to fall on them* Uh...whoops?

CUT

#20  
Knock out: Come to Papa!  
Bulkhead: Run to Mommy!  
Breakdown: Say Uncle!  
Miko: I didn't know Decepticons had Uncles

CUT

#21  
Miko: The cons killed a Unicorn?  
*silence*  
You know, white horse with a horn on it's head...prances around all sparkly  
Rarity: Did you just call me a...unicron?

CUT

#22  
Ratchet: Bulkhead-  
Bulkhead: What?! You needed that?!  
Ratchet: No. I forgot my line

CUT

#23  
Agent Fowler: How are you?  
Breakdown: HOW AM I?! HOW AM I?! I'LL TELL YOU HOW I AM! I'M *BLEEP*ING *BLEEP* OF THIS *BLEEP*ER *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!

CUT

#24  
Orion pax/ Optimus prime: I must know...who am I?  
Megatron: Well what does it say on your script?  
Orion pax/ Optimus prime: That's the point. It says Orion pax/ Optimus prime so I'm trying to figure which one I am  
Megatron: *shrugs* I dunno

CUT

#25  
Smokescreen: *looking at cars* Is this all this planet has?  
Jack: ...  
Smokescreen: *leans forward* *begins to lose balance* Whoa! Whoa! *falls* (from ground) I'm okay!

CUT

#26  
Knock out: Where's that famous horsepower? Show me some SPEED! *tire blows out* *skids to a stop* Um...could someone give me a push?

CUT

#27  
Starscream: *evil laugh* That tickled!  
Miko: (off stage) So 'cons are ticklish? Who knew!

CUT

#28  
Ratchet: Please don't call me Doc  
Wheeljack: Whatever you say, Sunstreaker

CUT

#29  
Raf: A turkey inside of Laserbeak inside of Soundwave? It's a-  
Ratchet: Wait. Did you just say a TURKEY is inside of Laserbeak?  
Wheeljack and Ratchet: *begin to laugh*  
Raf: What? Argggggg. I messed up my lines!

CUT

#30  
Megatron: *looking at deceased Hardshell* The Autobots did this?!  
Insecticon: No...it...was...a human boy in a wheelchair. No wait, wrong series. It was a human girl. GIRL. Fully operatonal. Girl

CUT

#31  
Raf: I don't care if you were trained by Yoketron! My mom has eyes in the back of your head!  
Tfa Prowl: Fascinating...

CUT

#32  
Knock out: Breakdown would be tickled  
Miko: Again a Decepticon admits Decepticons are ticklish

CUT

#33  
Megatron: We Decepticons...now face our darkest hour  
Soundwave: ~I'm walking on sunshiiiiiiine, who-aaaaaaa. I'm walking on sunshine, who-aaaaaaaaa and don't it feel good?! Hey! Alright now! Yeah-~  
Megatron: SOUNDWAVE!

CUT

#34  
Megatron: I said stand down! That is an order!  
Dreadwing: One which I carrot follow  
Megatron: *begans laughing*  
Starscream: *also laughing* Did you say carrot?  
Dreadwing: What? I-aw dang it!

CUT

#35  
Team prime: *activates keys*  
Optimus: GIANT BUBBLE WAND!

CUT

#36  
Starscream: *bangs keys against table* WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!  
Keys: *shatters into tiny pieces and falls on floor*  
Starscream: Uh...whoops?

CUT

#37  
Orion pax/ Optimus prime: *after discovering guns* I'm...armed? *guns fall off*  
Benny (a.k.a. Vehicon): *laughing* Not anymore you're not!

CUT

#38  
Jack: Um, Optimus. Wanna see something funny?  
Optimus: Zzzzzzz-huh? What? Are we rolling?

CUT

#39  
Miko: You double-crossing anyone is the best way to lose a friend! FOREVER!

CUT

#40  
General: Do you deny previously reporting Megatron helped defeat Rarity?  
Agent Fowler: What?! No! Rarity is not evil!

CUT

#41  
Starscream: *laughing* You truly are kept in the dark, aren't you?  
Optimus: Well this place doesn't exactly have the best lighting conditions

CUT

#42  
Ratchet: It's all right! I'm an emergency vehicle!  
Benny (a.k.a. Vehicon): Ooh! Ooh! Can I see you put on the sirens?!  
Ratchet: What-? NO!  
Benny (a.k.a. Vehicon): Awwwww :(

CUT

#43  
Caden (a.k.a. Vehicon driller, servant class): Get melted, Wheel-grinder!  
Ratchet: Melted. Now THERE'S an idea. *activates blow torch* I won't ask you a second time. WHERE is Megatron?  
Caden (a.k.a. Vehicon driller, servant class): *thinking* What a way to go. Get the most lines of any Vehicon and what will I get in reward? A burnt face

CUT

#44  
Knock out: No! Not the finish! Anything but the finish!  
Starscream: *arm falls off*  
*a little bit later*  
Starscream: There I was, just minding my own business, when my arm fell off!

CUT

#45  
Raf: Miko, what were you thinking?!  
Jack: She wasn't  
Miko: Yeah. I'm a zombie like that dude Skyquake over there  
All: ZOMBIE?! AHHHHHH!  
Miko: WHERE'S MAH PEASHOOTER?!

CUT

#46  
Camera person: And we're rolling!  
Camera: *falls on Knock out*  
Knock out: You scratched my paint job! Prepare for surgery!  
Camera person: And I'm running!

CUT

#47  
Breakdown: Arg me matey! Shiver me timbers!  
Knock out: Shiver your own timbers!

CUT

#48  
Knock out: I...think I just leaked a little transmission fluid  
Megatron: Why didn't you go before we started rolling?  
Knock out: What? No! It's in my- oh, never mind!

CUT

#49  
Smokescreen: What is that?  
Dreadwing: One of the last sounds you will ever hear!  
Staff member: Uh no, actually it was just my watch beeping off the new hour. It's kinda really loud

**CUT and PRINT**  
**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DONE WITH PRIME! Now what do I do?**


	4. (TFA) Transformers Animat-ion errors

**Hello, hello peoples! I HAVE RETURNED! **

**Thanx to all the peeps who reviewed (you get energon cheetos) =3**

**Azul the Blue: *squee* More people get my refrences! Glad I could make you laugh! :D**

**transfangirl14: Your wish is my command**

**Tinyterror: Same as above X)**

**Ninjabot01: Sank u, I will try to remain funny *respectful curtsy* *knocks into table* ow...**

**Kitcat from the sky: Thank you for letting me know which ones you like best! I like knowing what makes people laugh! X3**

**Anyway, due to popular, I present to you, bloopers for the one, the only...**

**TFA! A.K.A. Transformers Animated! NO OFFENSE INTENDED!**

#1  
Bumblebee: My name's Bumblebee!  
Sari: I'm Sari!  
Bumblebee: Don't be. I like my name  
Sari: Really? Didn't seem like it in Autobot boot camp

CUT

#2  
Sentinal: As you know, I've scanned some earth vehicles so we won't attract attetion to ourselves  
Magnus: *transformers into clown car*  
Sentinal: *transformers into ice cream truck*  
Both: *hear laughing*  
Sentinal: OPTIMUS!

CUT

#3  
Shockwave: One moment my excellency. *one moment* Oh that's odd  
Megatron: What is?  
Shockwave: My computer crashed

CUT

#4  
Grimlock: *roars* Me Grimlock...see pretty rainbows and stars *passes out*

CUT

#5  
Grimlock: Cars and trucks eat dinosaurs? Cars and trucks cannibal-scraplets!

CUT

#6  
Prowl: No need to be such a technophobe, captain  
Fanzone: A technophobe is someone who fears technology *smashes phone on ground* DOES THIS LOOK LIKE FEAR TO YOU?!  
Phone: *turns into blazing fire*  
Fanzone: *screams like a little girl and runs away*  
Prowl: Eeyup

CUT

#7  
Bulkhead: Just the usual stuff: hanging out, teaching her ninja turf blows, watching cartoons-  
Fanzone: Whoa, whoa, whoa back  
Bulkhead: Watching cartoons?  
Fanzone: You know we're a cartoon right? So if she watched US on T.V. that could destroy the universe as we know it

CUT

#8  
Bumblebee: Loosen up! Enjoy the bright lights, the big city! *lights go out* Okay, enjoy the big city! *scenery falls down revealing no city* Never mind

CUT

#9  
Sentinal: Sir, yes sir!  
Jazz: I can dig it!  
Disembodied voice: ~Jazz the digger, can we dig it? Jazz the digger, yes we can!~  
Jazz: -_- Ha ha Bumblebee, very funny  
Bumblebee: What makes you think it's me?  
Jazz: The fact that you're holding the stereo

CUT

#10  
Bumblebee: You know what? You're even uglier from this angle!  
Megatron: Grrr  
Megatron's sword: *falls out of his hand and hits Bumblebee on the head*  
Bumblebee: Ow! And more dangerous too!

CUT

#11  
Blue racer: *flies off bridge and is headed straight for Blitzwing*  
Blitzwing: Never give up!  
Blue racer: *soars closer*  
Blitzwing: Never surrender!  
Blue racer: *falls abruptly*  
Blitzwing: Ha! Victory!

CUT

#12  
Mixmaster: Whoa, check out the chassis on that one!  
Scrapper: And those tight little tailpipes! Whoa, baby!  
Little car: *transforms into Knock out* [angry] Next time you bozos say anything like that about me *gets out buzzsaw* there will be SURGERY! *transformers and drives off, grumbling to himself*  
Constructicons: O.O

CUT

#13  
Sari: *crying* He can't be gone! He can't!  
Bulkhead: I don't think that leaking thing is gonna get you want this time  
Sari: Psssht. Shows what you know. It works in ALL the movies

CUT

#14  
Ramjet: What are you talking about? I am the original Starscream!  
Starscream: Liar! I am the orginal Starscream!  
Ramjet: I never said I was the orginal Starscream  
Starscream: You just did right now  
Ramjet: No I didn't  
Starscream: Yes you did  
Ramjet: No I didn't  
Starscream: Yes you did  
Ramjet: No I didn't  
Starscream: Yes you did  
Ramjet: No I didn't  
Starscream: Yes you did  
Ramjet: Didn't  
Starscream: Did  
Ramjet: Didn't  
Starscream: Did  
Ramjet: Didn't  
Starscream: Did  
Ramjet: Didn't  
Starscream: Did  
Ramjet: Didn't  
Starscream: Did  
Ramjet: Didn't  
Starscream: Did  
Ramjet: Did and that's final!  
Starscream: I SAID YOU DIDN'T AND THAT'S FINAL! GOT IT?!  
Ramjet: Okay. So I didn't say I was orginal Starscream  
Starscream: *realizes what he said* *facepalm* Uggggggggg

CUT

#15  
Ratchet: *picks up Porter C. Powell, Mayor, and Mayor's assitant* Listen up you organic meat buckets, either you settle this garbage dispute here and now or I will throw you both in the river!  
Mayor's assistant and Porter C. Powell: We'll take our chances with the river

CUT

#16  
Porter C. Powell: I'm saying you can't even prove you exist  
Sari: Have you tried tfwiki?  
Porter C. Powell: Er...one moment  
*one moment later*  
Porter C. Powell: Oh *BLEEP* it all!

CUT

#17  
Sentinal: You?! What are you doing in cadet Wasp's locker?!  
Bumblebee: He stole my DSI

CUT

#18  
Starscream: YOU INTERRUPTED MY SPEECH! But don't worry, it won't happen again  
Bumblebee: Phew. That's good because seriously, you are the worst speech maker ever

CUT

#19  
Wasp: Looks like the hybrid made himself a new friend. A total mudflap  
Mudflap: You insultin' mah name? *points giant gun at him*  
Wasp: N-n-no sir...

CUT

#20  
Waspinator: Now Waspinator squish Spider-bot *steps on Black Archnia* Ow! *holds foot* Spider-bot harder to squish than Waspinator thought. Maybe Waspinator call Junkions to help Waspinator get rid of "toughest stain"

CUT

#21  
Lockdown: I'm not good with names and faces, but I NEVER forget a trophy  
Bumblebee: I can see why'd you want to forget your face

CUT

#22  
Bumblebee: Turbo-boosters! Suh-weet!  
Optimus: You're not actually thinking of hooking those things up to you, are you?  
Bumblebee: Oh, of course not! I was going to ask the doc-bot to do it for me  
Knock out: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

CUT

#23  
Bumblebee: [in lousy Vampire accent] Velcome. I'm Count Dracubot. I vant to drink your motoroil  
Sari: Wait...I thought it was ENERGON that was your life source  
Bumblebee: Uh...

CUT

#24  
Soundwave: I am Soundwave! I am Decepticon! I am forgetting my lines!

CUT

#25  
Fanzone: HELP!  
Prowl: That sounds like captain Fanzone  
Fanzone: Yeah, I do a pretty good imitation of myself SCREAMING FOR HELP!  
Bulkhead: Nah. I've seen better

CUT

#26  
Bulkhead: Actually that was an accident I had with Ratchet's blowtorch  
Ratchet: Bulkhead I NEEDED THAT!

CUT

#27  
Bumblebee: What's your damage Prime?! Sari has been helping us ever since the day we got here. She's part of the team!  
Optimus: Considering your history of mistakes, Bumblebee, I wouldn't exactly call you a great character witness  
Bumblebee: Yeah, well at least I got more fans than you

CUT

#28  
Bumblebee: Hello, she looks up to everyone!  
Sari: Well you're sure one to talk, puny little yellow compact!

CUT

#29  
Mixmaster: The Autobot's oil tastes like WATER next to this stuff!  
Megatron: You've drank water?

CUT

#30  
Proffesor Princess: Explosions aren't nice...EXCEPT WHEN THEY LOOK LIKE BEAUTIFUL RAINBOWS!  
Rainbow dash: FINALLY someone agrees with me!

CUT

#31  
Sari: Where's the off switch on this thing? Oh yeah. Right here *presses button*  
All power in entire universe: *shuts down*  
Everybody: SARI!

CUT

#32  
Bumblebee: He's not my friend sir!  
Sentinal: We're all friends here!  
Bumblebee: You make a lousy friend!

CUT

#33  
Wasp: I'll get you for this Bumblebee, if it's the last thing I do!  
Cliffjumper (a.k.a. guy wheeling him away): Quiet traitor!  
Wasp: Well you're sure one to talk! You throw Blurr in the incerator! Who was given to you BY THE TRAITOR!

CUT

#34  
Optimus: I , uh, apologize for underestimating you Sari. You were performed bravely today  
Bumblebee: Glad you're okay squirt  
Autobots: *see candy mess*  
Optimus: SAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!  
Sari: Yeesh I know you're sorry but do you have to yell it so loud?

CUT

#35  
Masterson: Perpare for TOT!  
Sari: Nah. I was always a french fry person myself

CUT

#36  
Megatron: Ah, then you DO remember my name. Pity that I can't remember yours  
Ratchet: I am your doctor of doom. HOO-AH!

CUT

#37  
Omega Supreme: Starscream too powerful. Please, shut me down! I want to sleep again  
Ratchet: I already had to use this thing-  
Sari: Wait a minute. Omega Supreme knows the term sleep, using it instead of recharge or stacis nap, yet he doesn't know what dad means?

CUT

#38  
Bulkhead: You were always mean to me and Bumblebee. You may not be a traitor...but you were NEVER a good bot  
Wasp: Wasp mean to bumble and bulk-bot. Real traitor nice to Bumble and bulk-bot. IS BULK-BOT MAKING CONNECTION?!

CUT

#39  
Bumblebee: Hate to say it, but Sentinal's got a point. I'd feel a lot safer with Wasp behind bars  
Optimus: That's not your call to make Bumblebee  
Wasp: Thank GOODNESS!

CUT

#40  
Optimus: C'mon, ease up you too. Sentinal's been through a lot  
Jazz: Never thought I'd hear you sticking up for S.P.  
Optimus: Well I get to kill him in Dark of the Moon

CUT

#41  
Jazz: Prowl! No! We'll find another way! *notices Prowl's mouth and visor is upside down* Whoa. Dude. That is...really freaky

CUT

#42  
Jazz: Man...that was some funky blinking light show! What do you call those things again?  
Bulkhead: They're called sirens  
Jazz: Sirens. Solid  
Bulkhead: It means you have to pull over. You're getting a ticket for speeding  
Jazz: Oh...

CUT

#43  
Bumblebee: All right Zippy! Start talking!  
Blurr (a.k.a. Zippy): *transformers* First of all, thename'snotZippy. InfactIdon'ttheverink-evervink-gah! Ican'ttalk!  
Bumblebee: Remind me not to get you to say in tongue twisters anytime soon

CUT

#44  
Bulkhead: Scraping barnacles? Washing out Sari's old socks? Forgetting our lines?  
Bumblebee: Yeah that would be pretty bad. But it's not in the script  
Bulkhead: It's not-? *looks at script* Aw dang it!

CUT

#45  
Starscream: Bring me the Allspark!  
Optimus: I have no idea what you're talking about  
Starscream: Then I'll just have to destroy these puny creatures for no good reason!  
Random kid: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You mean, you were destroying us, or at least trying to, for a good reason before?

CUT

#46  
Fanzone: You are one twisted fruitcake  
Promethius: Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain  
Fanzone: So you really do like fruitcake?! You really are twisted!

CUT

#47  
Thundercracker: You second rate clones aren't even worty to breathe my exhaust fumes  
Sari: *off stage* Wait. So Decepticons have to breath?

CUT

#48  
Isaac Sumdac: The Autobots are your friends, right?  
Megatron: Oh, we have quite a history  
TFP Breakdown: Especially me and Bulkhead

CUT

#49  
Bumblebee: Cool your circuits Bulkhead. I'm working as fast as I can and you know there's no bot faster  
Blurr: *clears throat* Ahem!

CUT

#50  
Optimus: Would it kill you bots to say something like "heads up" or "look out" or-  
Ratchet: INCOMING!  
All bots except Optimus: *drop to the ground offline*

CUT

#51  
Bumblebee: You ask me, Dinobots move with more grace than certain Autobots  
Bulkhead: Don't insult Prowl like that!

**CUT and PRINT**  
**HUZZAH I'M DONE! R&R AND ON TO THE NEXT ONE! FORWARD!**


	5. Dark of the moon

**Guess who's back! ****_Your worst nightmare..._**

**Nope, just kidding! It's me! :D**

**Megatron: What's the difference?**

**Me: *glare* Anyway, thanks for the inspiration to pull another Mission Impossible and stealing bloopers! =D**

**Azul the Blue: Glad to make you LOL!**

**Moonlight titan: Mwhahaha...just you wait }:3 *evily rubs hands together***

**Knock out and Starscream: Scrap!**

**youllbeinmyheart1997: Yeah, he is like Spock XD. So...many...ideas! TO MY NINJA SUIT!**

**Red alert: NOOOO! HIDE THE SAFE! DX**

**Me: Ooh! And G1 too!**

**Red alert: We're DOOOOOOOMED! *glitches***

**Me: Anyway, without further adoooo...**

**Wheeliefan101 productions present...**  
**DARK OF THE SUN**  
**Oops!**  
**I mean moon! MOON**

**Welcome ladies and jellyfish, boys and squirells, to another episode of...TRANSFORMERS: BLOOPERS UNLEASHED**

#1  
Black Ops NASA technician: We're not all alone after all, are we?  
Buzz Aldrin: No, sir. I'm right here.  
Black Ops NASA technician: *facepalm*

CUT

#2  
Laserbeak: What...did you say...to Witwicky?  
Jerry: YOUR FEMALE PARENTAL UNIT EATS LUGNUTS!  
Laserbeak: o.O

CUT

#3  
Dino: He's in a bad mood, he's not talking to anybody today  
Charlotte Mearing: What is this, the silent treatment?  
Ironhide: We've seen that and this is not that  
Que: Definitely not!  
Ironhide: This is worse. *hits Optimus on the hood* Prime! Make something of yourself!  
Optimus: *transforms and tackles Ironhide* I JUST HAD THAT WAXED!

CUT

#4  
Laserbeak: Is your daddy home?  
Little girl: I'm not telling you  
Laserbeak: *transforms to robot mode* I suggest you do  
Little girl: *crosses arms and pouts* No  
Father: (in living room) (hears) NO! DOLLY! (hears something explode) *walks in to where little girl is* What...?  
Laserbeak: *dead*  
Father: o.O  
Little girl: (solemnly) He tried to take away dolly

CUT

#5  
Ironhide: Consider it done!  
Starcatcher: *bucks Ironhide* THAT'S *MY* LINE, BUB!

CUT

#6  
Leadfoot: Wreckers, kill it!  
Roadbuster: *comes in with flamethrower* KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!

CUT

#7  
Mearing: Do not call me "Ma'am", I am not "ma'am"  
Soldier: Okay, madame

CUT

#8  
Wheelie: Sammy, IT'S A TRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

CUT

#9  
Bumblebee: [to Bruce] Did you eat a lot of paintchips as a kid?  
Bruce: *squinty eyes* He knows too much! Put him in the Eyewitness Protection Program!  
SWAT team: *grab Bumblebee and began carrying him away* Wait, WHAT?! NO!

CUT

#10  
Megatron: All hail Megatron!  
Igor: Uh...uh...uh...  
Megatron: *facepalm* What is it NOW?  
Igor: I forgot my lines...  
Megatron: WHAT?! ARE YOU # $%ING KIDDING ME?! *kicks Igor* YOU ONLY HAVE ONE &#% ING LINE IN THIS &#& ING #% OF A MOVIE!  
Starscream: *gasp* Language! *gestures to Hatchlings* There are little ears here!  
Megatron: I don't get paid enough for this job...

CUT

#11  
Laserbeak: *transforms* Hello, mom!  
Little girl: Mom, you gave birth to THAT thing?!

CUT

#12  
Soundwave: *grabs Carly*  
Rumble (character who got kicked outta the show for burning down the theater...twice): Oh my gosh. Quit playing with your dolls!  
Soundwave: It's not a doll! It's an action figure!

CUT

#13  
Sam Witwicky: Chicago is ground zero, you understand?  
Stan Bush: ~Ground Zero!  
~Nowhere to go  
~Got to be willing to fig-  
Sam Witwicky: Do you mind? I'm trying to save the world, here

CUT

#14  
Sentinel Prime: The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few  
Optimus Prime: *facepalm* Seriously, man. Stop watching Star Trek so much! It's effecting your brain!

CUT

#15  
Laserbeak: Is your daddy home?  
Little girl: First Ironhide, now you?! Who next, Bug Bite?!

CUT

#16  
Mearing: These guys are The Wreckers. They take care of The Xanthium. We don't let them off base much cause they're #% $#! $  
Roadbuster: We're right here, y'know!  
Mearing: Yeah, I know

CUT

#17  
Optimus: *pounds the ground* Everything you learned of our planet we were told you shared *points to item* Then why was this found in human possession?  
Soldier: Darth Vader put it there

CUT

#18  
Ironhide: Weapons down  
Sideswipe: And we let you escape with your dignity  
Ironhide: WHAT dignity?

CUT

#19  
Driller: *tries to break building*  
Building: *not breaking*  
Driller: *tries harder and harder until he eventually starts slappin it*  
Building: *still not breaking*  
Driller: *still slapping building* Grrrr! D: SHOOOOOCCCCKKKKWAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEE!  
Shockwave: ^ What's wrong now?  
Driller: The stupid prop won't break!  
Shockwave: Here, let me try *punches building*  
Building: *same as it was before*  
Shockwave: *pulls back fist* Ow ow ow ow! STUPID PROP! YOU HURT MY FIST! *gets out gun*  
Driller: No, Shockwave, don't-  
Shockwave: *blasts building and makes the whole theater explode*  
AFTER THE DUST SETTLES...  
Driller: *cough cough* SHOCKWAVE!  
Shockwave: (sheepish) Well at least the building's gone...  
Building: *still unbroken*  
Shockwave and Driller: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CUT

#20  
Optimus: *kills Megatron*  
Megatron: *head falls off*  
Bumblebee: SET, HUT! HUT!  
Megatron: Wait, WHAT?!  
Bumblebee: *kicks Megatron's head like it's a football*  
Optimus: OoO What the...  
Megatron: *head flies through the air* AAAAAAAHHHH! THIS WAS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!  
Jazz: I got it! I got it! *catches head and gestures to Bumblebee who's running* GO LONG! GO LONG!  
Optimus: Jazz! You're supposed to be dead!  
Jazz: *throws head in air*  
Bumblebee: IT'S MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!  
Starscream: *catches head* Not today!  
Ironhide: *tackles Starscream* Think again!  
Sam: *walks in* Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. I had to go for a bathroom break and-*sees transformers playing football with Megsy's head* ...  
Optimus: Sam, don't worry, I have this under contro-  
Sam: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! *runs away*  
Jazz: TOUCHDOWN!  
Optimus: ^ Just put me out of misery...

CUT

#21  
Megatron: This is MY planet! *runs at Sentinel but then slips* Whoa! *slides across set* LOOK OUT!  
Sentinel: No, wait! Megatron, don't-  
Megatron: *knocks into Sentinel and they both crash into wall*  
Optimus: ...  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Megatron: Quit laughing! It's not funny!

CUT

#22  
Sam: *shoots thingy and hit's Starscream's eye*  
Starscream: AH! MY EYE! I CAN'T SEE! *swings around, deranged*  
Camera person: Whoa, Screamer, you're getting a little too clo-  
Starscream: *swings Sam into camera*  
Camera: *breaks*  
Starscream: Um...whoops?

CUT

#23  
Wheelie: Aw, shoot! I've seen this one. This the one where Spike goes nuts  
Carly: '_' WAT  
Twilight Sparkle: '_' (NRJammie)

CUT

#24  
Megatron: All hail Megatron!  
Igor: Hoooobbbbboooo...  
Megatron: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Igor: Nothing...nothing...

CUT

#25  
Director: *coming back after break* Ah, that's bette-  
Wheeliefan101: *with bullhorn* Okay, people, let's take it from the top!  
Director: ...what are you doing in my chair?  
Wheeliefan101: *points bullhorn at Director* Directing  
Director: But I'M the director!  
Wheeliefan101: Not any more. You're fired  
Prowl: WHEELIEFAN101!  
Barricade: GET BACK HERE!  
Wheeliefan101: Crud! They're working together! *runs away* MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!  
Director: ?

CUT

#26  
Wheelie: Aw, shoot, I've seen this one! This is the one where Spock goes nuts!  
Brains: You trekkie, bro? (NRJammie)

CUT

#27  
Optimus: Time to find out! *cuts Megatron's head off*  
Igor: HEAD ON! *jumps on Megatron's body*  
Optimus: Aw, man, again?! GIVE ME YOUR FACE! LITERALLY! *tries to grab Igor*  
Igor: Transform, dash! *jumps off Megatron's body and runs away from OP* (NRJammie)

CUT

#28  
Sentinel: You're lucky I did not kill you. In time, you'll see  
Optimus: It's not over  
Epps: It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over  
Optimus: }:[ *pulls out cannon*  
Epps: Whoa, wait! What are you-  
Optimus: *shoots Epps* DO NOT CONDRADICT MY INSPIRATIONAL SPEECH!

CUT

#29  
Soundwave: Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron  
Megatron: And what news from your little assassin?  
Soundwave: Autobots have taken the bait. They've discovered the Ark and returned with it's cargo  
*meanwhile, on Autobot base*  
Optimus: Guess what, everyone! I found Prowl! And all these other guys! :D  
G1 Bumblebee: What's going on?  
G1 Optimus: I'm not sure, Bumblebee. It appears that the Decepticons are trying to fool us again with one of their imitations of me. *looks at Optimus* Only this time they didn't do nearly as good of a job...  
Sunstreaker: (talking to Sideswipe) WHADDYA MEAN SIDESWIPE HAS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF HIMSELF AND I DON'T?!  
Ironhide: This imposter of me needs to be escorted off base, now! He's a horrible imitation of me!  
G1 Ironhide: Whaddya mean AH'M a imitation of ya? Yer obviously uh poor imitation of meh!  
Prowl: *comes in* *sees alternate dimensions arguing with itself* o.O *glitches*

CUT

#30  
Megatron: *feeding hatchlings* Now, don't be greedy my fragile ones  
Random Hatchling: Om nom nom! =I

CUT

#31  
Sam Witwicky: I think for life you should wear real pants  
Judy Witwicky: Oh, what happened to Bumblebee?  
Wasp: *walks in with blade* I killed him...  
Judy and Sam: o.O  
Bumblebee: *comes in with flamethrower* KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!  
Wasp: Aw, man! I thought you really WERE dead! DX

CUT

#32  
Bruce: Why is Shantel using what appears to be a red cup from the red floor when we are on the yellow floor?  
Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: (hiding) *snickers*

**CUT AND PRINT!**

**OMGOSH! I FINISHED! *passes out***  
**Jolt: *pokes me* Are you okay?**  
**Me: ×_×**  
**Optimus: She's dead, Jim**  
**All other Autobots: ...**  
***shrug* Oh well *walk off to celebrate***  
**Me: *crosses arms* Well I never! **

**(PS. wanna see a story that's awesomer than awesome? Check out Ray Strax's "Allspark what?" It seriously rocks! XD)**


	6. The FIRST first movie bloopers!

**Beyond good. Beyond evil. Beyond your wildest imagination! I'm doing a blooper for the G1 movie! THIS IS NOT MEANT TO INSULT ANYONE! (Respect the classics man!)**

**Wheeliefan101: Ah, yes. The good old days...the first time Wheelie appeared *dreamy sigh***

**...wait...what were we doing again? OH YEAH!**

**In response to your reviews...**

**Kitcat from the sky: Omw, lol! XD**

**youllbeinmyheart97: Oh yeah! ST references all around**!** (even though I hardly watch the show...)**

**Azul the blue: Yeah, this is why I'm not allowed to play sports XD**

**Autobot StarRacer: Nooooo! Don't die! D: But glad it's too funny! XP**

**Autobotgirl2234: Thank you! :D**

**Autobotgirl2234: Yes! *fist pump* Awesomeness achieved!**

**Autobotgirl2234: I am no longer just awesome...I AM PURE AWESOME! XD W00T W00T!**

**Bossbot97: Okay, okay, uncle! ;D**

**Bossbot97: Glad I could put a fav in there! =D**

**ON WITH DA MOVIE!**

#1  
Rumble: First we crack the shell, then we crack the nuts inside!  
Blaster: Who you callin' a nut, you little lunitic?

CUT

#2  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock no like you!  
Wheelie: Oh yeah?! Well eat this, chump! *shoots Slag out of his slingshot*  
Slag and Grimlock: O.O! *collide with each other* *groan*  
Wheelie: You mess with me, I'll make you flee!

CUT

#3  
Perceptor: Run Blaster! Save yourself!  
Blaster: Okay! *runs away*

CUT

#4  
Rumble: What'd he say his name was?  
Galvatron: GALVATRON!  
Rumble: What'd he say his name was?  
Galvatron: GALVATRON!  
Rumble: What'd he say his name was?  
Galvatron: IT'S GALVATRON YOU -*#&$%$!  
Rumble: I wasn't asking you, ego maniac, I was asking Frenzy  
Frenzy: Uh Rumble. I don't think you should've said tha-  
Galvatron: *picks up Rumble and throws him into a wall*  
Rumble: *smacks into wall* All hail *groan* Galvatron...

CUT

#5  
Galvatron: NO! *shoots Rodimus*  
Rodimus: *not affected* This is the end of the road, Galvatron!  
Disembodied voice: ~Life is a highway, and I wanna ride it, all night long,~

CUT

#6  
Galvatron: I want the Matrix, Magnus  
Magnus: Never!  
Galvatron: Sweeps, terminate him  
Magnus: I'm not scared of some brooms!

CUT

#7  
Astrotrain: Jettison the wieght or I'll never make it back to back Cybertron!  
Hook (A.K.A. part of Devastator): Did someone say the Jetsons?  
Music: ~Meet George Jetson!~

CUT

#8  
Starscream: Wanna bet? *drops Megatron into space*  
Megatron: STAAAAAAARRRRSCREEEEEEAAAAAAAMM! *drifts into space* OOF! *knocks into satelite dish* Ow!

CUT

#9  
Magnus: *trying to open the Matrix* C'mon! Open, *BLEEP* it, open!  
Random kid: *gasp* And I thought this was a kid appropriate show!

CUT

#10  
Spike: But you'd better get here fast because we're not going to *static*  
Daniel: Dad! I have to tell you something!  
Spike: *still static*  
Daniel: I broke your Ipod!  
Spike: You WHAT?!

CUT

#11  
Spike: But you'd better get here fast because we're not going to *static*  
TFA Ratchet: Personally I've always found Bumblebee's fake static to be a lot more convincing

CUT

#12  
Rodimus: Bah weep grohna weep ninny bong?  
Kup: Universal greeting. Works every time  
Random kid: Then why have you never tried it on humans, and why have we humans never heard of it? It's not really universal if the planet you stay on most of the time has never heard of it

CUT

#13  
Springer: It isn't hard to knock 'em down, it's getting them to stay down that's the trick  
TFA Magnus: *slams down hammer* Stand down!

CUT

#14  
Quintesson: Guilty or innocent?  
Other Quintesson: Innocent  
Kranix: Wait just a minute! If we're innocent, we get fed to the Sharkticons. What happens if we're guilty?

CUT

#15  
Blaster: No way! Two can play!  
Wheelie: Hey! That's MY job!

CUT

#16  
Slag: Me Slag say you full of beryllium bologna! *steps into spiked pit and falls over*  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock say you full of caesium salami!  
Swoop: Me Swoop say you both Meatloaf! *head slaps Grimlock and Slag*

CUT

#17  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock not "nice dino". Me bash brains!  
P.V.Z. Sunflower: ~There's a zombie on your lawn! There's a zombie on your lawn! There's a zombie on your la-wn!~

CUT

#18  
Spike: It isn't even dented! Oh *BLEEP* what are we going to do now?!  
Random kid: How 'bout stop cussing? And I thought you were supposed to be a role model for your son! And what would Carly think of this? Wait. What happened to Carly...?

CUT

#19  
Arcee: Stay close to me Daniel!  
Rodimus Minor: And you'd better close to me!  
*shooting*  
Arcee: No YOU'D better close to ME!  
Daniel: Always listen to your teacher

CUT

#20  
Magnus: You're all alive!  
Rodimus Minor: The Matrix?  
Magnus: It got it's own T.V. show  
Everybody else: o.O?!

CUT

#21  
Galvatron: Punny Autobot! You lack even-  
Rodimus Minor: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just call me PUNNY? As in PUN?  
Galvatron: Puny! I meant puny! I just messed up my lines! Yeesh!

CUT

#22  
Rodimus Minor: Unicron? Who's Unicron?  
Kranix: Not who. WHAT. No. Wait. That's not right. It's a who. Yes. Anyway, it's a horse with a horn on it's head that prances around all sparkly and-no. Wait. That's wrong too. Just-just cut!

CUT

#23  
Blurr: WhataboutmeUltraMagnus? Hmm? Huh? Hmm? Huh? Icanhelp! Whataboutme?  
Magnus: Yes. You can create a diversion  
Blurr: Version? Whatkindofversion? Deversionwhereyoublowupstuff? Ilikedeversion! Wait...

CUT

#24  
Springer: JUMP!  
Arcee: Well duh, Mr. Obvious!  
Springer: Well I got to say SOMETHING that involves my name!  
Arcee: Just help me up  
Springer: *grabs her servo* Gah! I'm losing my grip!  
Arcee: I CAN SEE THAT! DON'T DROP ME!  
Springer: *lets go of Arcee's hand* NO!  
Arcee: *falling* SPRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEERRRRER! *can no longer see her* YAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOY!

CUT

#25  
Springer: Ignition and-  
Daniel: Wait, Ultra Magnus! Arcee is still out there!  
Ultra Magnus: I don't care

CUT

#26  
Blaster: Hey Perceptor, what's shaking? Other than this fortress?  
Perceptor: WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR, AND YOU ARE CONVERSING IN A CALM AND CASUAL FASHION?!  
Blaster: I had no idea what you just said, although I think you said something about conserving callouses and you insulted my fashion, but yes, I mostly likely am

CUT

#27  
Springer: I've got better things to do tonight than die!  
Arcee: Oh really? Like what?  
Springer: ...just because I can't think of anything right now doesn't mean there isn't something

CUT

#28  
Devestator: Perpare for EXTERMINATION!  
Daniel: EXAMINATIAN?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE DISSECTED BY A DECEPTICON! I DON'T WANNA HAVE SURGE- oh wait. Extermination? Oh. Okay! *after a moment* EXTERMINATION?!

CUT

#29  
Optimus: Until that day. 'Til all are one...  
Daniel: You know, you guys never did all die...

CUT

#30  
Optimus: One shall stand, one shall fall  
Megatron: You know, both of us die at the end of this so we both fall  
Optimus: Be quiet before I run over you

CUT

#31  
Galvatron: Does anyone else want to fill his shoes?  
Rumble: We wear shoes?!

CUT

#32  
Rodimus Minor: We can't hold out forever Kup, but we CAN give them a HUMONGOUS repair bill!  
Hook (A.K.A. Decepticon's medic): MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO BE RICH!  
Rodimus Minor, Kup, Sharkticons, and Quintesson:  
o.O?

CUT

#33  
Perceptor: Do you think you got through to Prime?  
Blaster: Let's hope so. 'Cause if I didn't we're all gonna look like burnt out toaster ovens!  
Ejector (A.K.A. alternate mode a toaster): *raises hand* I find that very offensive!

CUT

#34  
Ironhide: *grabs Megatron weakly* No!  
Megatron: Such heroic nonsense *blasts Ironhide*  
Ship: Omega Supreme: transform!  
Decepticons: OoO!

CUT

#35  
Kup: Let's BURN RUBBER!  
Rodimus Minor: I didn't think they had rubber back in your day!  
Kup: Be quiet you young whippersnapper!

CUT

#36  
Rumble: Hey! Nobody calls Soundwave uncrassimatic!  
Frenzy: Yeah! Let's kick tailgate!  
TFP Tailgate: I suggest we DON'T kick Tailgate

CUT

#37  
Blurr: WegotDecepticonsatthegatesDecepticonsintheairinsid ethewallsDecepticonsDecepticonsDecepticons! Ifwebeatthemoffthewallsthey'restillintheairifwesho otthemoutoftheairthey'restillatthegatessowheredoes thatleaveus? Nowherethat'swhere!  
Frenzy: *randomly happens to be where Blurr is* But isn't nowhere technically a place?  
Blurr: *headslaps Frenzy which causes him to fall to the ground*

CUT

#38  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to much metal!  
Wheelie: AAAAHHHH! HE'S A SCRAPLET!

CUT

#39  
Rodimus Minor: Wrong! They're our way in! HOO-AH! I mean Hy-ah! Hy-ah!

CUT

#40  
Jazz: Where'd that come from?!  
Cliffjumper: Who cares? I'm more worried about where it's going!  
Jazz: If we die, let me tell you something...I was the one who broke your Ipod and blamed it on the twins!  
Cliffjumper: *air-jump-kicks Jazz* TRAITOR!

CUT

#41  
Megatron: *picks up gun* FALL! FALL!  
Rodimus Minor: *accidentally slips* Whoa! *falls over* Ow  
Megatron: NOT YOU, YOU *BLEEP*!

CUT

#42  
Daniel: *falling with Rodimus Minor* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
{ELSEWHERE}  
Thundercracker: *transforms to robot mode and begins falling, with style*  
Disembodied voice: ~I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! Think about every night and day! Spread my wings and fly-~  
Thundercracker: *smacks into large building* OOF! *slides down*

CUT

#43  
Blurr: WithouttheMatrixthereisnohopenohopenohopenohopeata ll...  
Arcee: Well aren't you a Negatron!

CUT

#44  
Shockwave: Decepticons! We're under attack! Scramble!  
Random Decepticon: Why does he want us to play Scrabble?

CUT

#45  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock like challenge!  
*after Dinobots had gone*  
Sunstreaker: Why is it that I'm in this movie, have no lines, and don't die? Two more questions. Why am I here? And where is my brother?

CUT

#46  
Optimus: *dying* Do not grieve...for soon I shall be one with the-  
Song: ~Ey, Macarena!~  
Kup: BLASTER!  
Optimus: *jumps up* Oh yeah, man! This is my jam! *begins to dance*  
Everyone else: o.O  
Optimus: *mid-dance* Well this is awkward...

CUT

#47  
Starscream: Megatron, is that you?  
Galvatron: Here's a hint! *transforms to gun mode* *shoots at Starscream* *...misses*  
Starscream: Ha! *gets shot*

**CUT and PRINT!**  
**'Till all are one (or until I finish this fanfic)!**


	7. More rules would be Prime! :D

_**Some say she's a genius...**_

_**Some say she's insane...**_

_**Some say she needs to stop stealing bloopers from the Director's office but those people are never heard from again...**_

_**But whatever she is...**_

_**She's**_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Wheeliefan101: MWHAHAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED! LOCK YOUR DOORS, LOCK YOUR WINDOWS, LOCK...er...something else. For I, Wheeliefan101, HAVE RETURNED! MWHAHAHAHA! *lightning crashes***

**Predaking: You are ****_so _****dramatic**

**Wheeliefan101: Yeah, yeah, whatevs, Kingy!**

**Predaking: ...Kingy?... .~_.^**

**Wheeliefan101: I'm on Fanfiction, writing my stories, replying to your reviews!:**

**Bossbot97: 1. No, no it didn't XD Who knows...maybe Wheelie could talk like that all the time... ;) *creepy old horror music*2. Personally, I like Prowl's**

**Bumblebee: No you don't, you liar!**

**Wheeliefan101: *sniff sniff* I know T.T**

**3. The world may never know ;)4. Maybe they're really twin brothers OoO  
5. Jettwins: We be liking this femme for getting the reference!  
6. Yeah, don't kick him either XD  
7. Lol, sometimes, when I'm alone, I like to practice it XD  
...did I just say that out loud?**

**Optimus: Yup**

**Wheeliefan101: SCRAP D8**

**Azul the blue: Lol, sorry for almost busting your gut XD. He really DID curse O_O As did Magnus. But Maggie cussed the Matrix, so that's why he didn't become Prime**

**Ninjabot01: Yup, that definetly was a fav Xb**

**_Aaaaaand_****, that's all the reviews (pwease send in more?)**

**Owm, I just realized that there's MORE Prime I could do (and, Moonlight Titan suggested it)! Thus this was born:**  
**TFP 2! NO OFFENSE INTENDED!** **(hope it lives up to your expectations, Moonlight Titan Xb)**

#1  
Megatron: Earth is our planet now, Starscream, and we shall finish what we started. Humankind has no idea what lies ahead of them  
Fangirl: *currently watching show on TV* Oh really? ^3^

CUT

#2  
Megatron: How long does it take to exterminate a lone Autobot and it's pet?!  
Starscream: Well in my experience, I-  
Megatron: NOT a riddle, Starscream  
Starscream: Sorry...  
Shockwave: Aproxiametly 6.975 minutes  
Starscream and Megatron: o.O  
Shockwavex: It takes aproxiametly 6.975 minutes to. exterminate a lone Autobot/human  
Starscream and Megatron: WTFL  
Shockwave: What?

CUT

#3  
Miko: A dragon?! Where did the Cons get a dragon?!  
Sounwave: *randomly runs by* FROM LEGEND OF ZELDA!

CUT

#4  
Wheeljack: Looks like we'll have to sneak past enemy lines WRECKER STYLE!  
*a few minutes and a couple of black stealth suits later*  
Music: ~DUN-N-N-N DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN NUNUNUNUNUNU!~

CUT

#5  
Smokescreen: This isn't how this is supposed to end...I READ THE SCRIPT!

CUT

#6  
Optimus: Megatron, be gone!  
Megatron: What are you, a magical fairy? You think you can just order me to be gone and I'll-  
Optimus: }:( I SAID BE GONE! *grabs gun and begans shooting Megatron*

CUT

#7  
Megatron: How long does it take to exterminate a lone Autobot and it's pet?!  
Soundwave: *randomly runs by* THE ENTIRE EPISODE! XD  
Megatron: ...Soundwave, quit ruining the scenes. *pats Shockwave* You did better than Soundwave. Good job  
Shockwave: ^_^  
Soundwave: *pout*

CUT

#8  
Shockwave: Soundwave, I require a groundbridge  
*moment goes by*  
Shockwave: ...Soundwave?  
*another moment goes by*  
Shockwave: Soundwave!  
*flaming debris comes towards him*  
Shockwave: #& % &#% ! SOUNDWAVE! GET ME A SLAGGING GROUND BRIDGE RIGHT NO-*flaming debris falls on him*  
Ground bridge: *opens up*  
Soundwave: REEEEEEEVNGE! }:D

CUT

#9  
Shockwave: You are not suggesting that I would send my creations to a distant planet without first having them microchipped?  
Starscream: Well I-well I was-  
Soundwave: *listening in* }:)  
*Where ever the heck Predaking was*  
Soundwave: *skips up to Predaking* Guess what I found out!~ *whispers in Predaking's ear*  
Predaking: o.O He did WHAT to me?!

CUT

#10  
Ultra magnus: Uh...what's a kilt?  
Soundwave: *walks in with bagpipes and scottish attire* THIS! *plays bagpipes*

CUT

#11  
Optimus: Agent Fowler can at times be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize  
Arcee: Huh. Kinda like what I do to you  
Optimus: Indeed. Wait, WHAT?!

CUT

#12  
Starscream: What do you know, it does fetch  
Predaking: *suddenly flies back* *dive bombs*  
Starscream: GAH!  
Predaking: *sits on Starscream* *pants like dog* :D  
Soundwave: AND come!

CUT

#13  
Wheeljack: Know what I love most about Vehicon troopers?  
Arcee: They're easily distracted  
Random Vehcion trooper: *gasp* Nuh-uh! We are NOT easily distrac-ooh! Shiny!

CUT

#14  
Knock Out: Frankly, I find it repulsive. The idea of you fleshies...interfacing  
Wheeliefan101: OH, GOSH, NO! THEY MADE IT CANNON!

CUT

#15  
Starscream: Megatron will undoubtly hold us responsible  
Knock Out: But...WE ARE!  
Starscream: Zp-zp-zptb-tb-tb! YOU know that and *I* know that, but HE doesn't have to know that!

CUT

#16  
Starscream: Allow me to handle this. It's-  
Soundwave: *skips in* Starscream did it!~  
Megatron: }:( *to Predaking* SIC EM!  
Starscream: NOOO! WHY SOUNDWAVE?!  
Soundwave: *shrug* I just don't like you

CUT

#17  
Archnid: Soundwave! I vow on this day, the world will hear your screams!  
Soundwave: OH MY GOSH! IT'S HORRIBLE! GET IT AWAY! IT'S SCARING ME!  
Archnid: *smirks* What? Your death?  
Soundave: NO! YOUR FACE!

CUT

#18  
Predaking: Strike me again and I will rise up and become stronger than you can possibly imagine

CUT

#19  
Ultra Magnus: Optimus, when we spoke earlier...what could be greater than an army?  
Optimus: A human concept, one I have learned since I have learned since coming to Earth: family  
Music: ~WE. ARE. FAMILY!~  
Soundwave: *hugs Optimus* D'AWWWW! I love you too, bro! X)  
Ultra magnus: NOT YOU, YOU GLITCHHEAD!  
Soundwave: *blinks* *sniff* ...  
WAAAAAAAAHHH! DX *runs of crying*

CUT  
#20  
Optimus: Speak before we are forced to use more uncivil ways of interrogation  
Soundwave: *whispers*  
Ultra magnus: What? *leans in close*  
Soundwave: *mumbles*  
Ultra magnus: WHAT? *leans in a little closer*  
Soundwaves: *murmurs*  
Ultra magnus: WHAT?! *leans in way closer*  
Soundwave: *headbutts Ultra magnus* THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY SPARK, MEANIE! DX{

CUT

#21  
Bulkhead: Can't we throw a tarp over him? He's creeping me out  
Smokescreen: Yeah, it's like he's watching. No matter where you go  
Both: *turn around for something*  
Soundwave: *slowly rises with evil smiley face*  
Smokescreen: *turns around* Hm?  
Soundwave: *goes back to normal*  
Smokescreen: *shrug*

CUT

#22  
Bumblebee: You took my voice. You will never take anything from anyone again  
Ramdom Vehicon #2: *kicks Megatron and Bumblebee off* YES! I ALWAYS wanted to do that!

CUT

#23  
Starscream: I will avenge you, master!  
Music: ~Our world's about to break, tourmented and assiled. Lost from when we wake, with no way to turn back. I'm standin' on my own, but now I'm not alone, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!~  
Shockwave: Starscream, do not be a fool! *drags Screamer away*  
Starscream: Curse you and your logic!  
Music: ~A-goo goo, a-ga ga, is all I want to say to you!~

CUT

#24  
Ratchet: Yes, that's it. Follow the light  
Arcee: DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!

CUT

#25  
Nemisis Prime: My name is Optimus Prime and I bring you this message: *holds up Pinkie pie*  
Pinkie pie: ~Ya gotta share! Ya gotta care!~

CUT

#26  
Starscream and Knock out: *being chased* AHHHHHH!  
Breakdown/Silas: ...energon... *chases after them*  
Music: ~There's a zombie on your lawn, there's a zombie on your lawn, there's a zombie on your la-wn, we don't want zombies on the lawn!~

CUT

#27  
Vehicon drone zombie/vampire: *currently chasing Starscream and Knock out* I'm a pepper, wouldn't you like to be a pepper too?

CUT

#28  
Random Vehicon #7.5: *sees Breakdown/Silas* Hi! ^_^  
Breakdown/Silas: ...energon...  
Random Vehicon #7.5: o_O OH #& %! *runs away*  
Breakdown/Silas: *grabs Vehicon* *begins feeding off him* Om nom nom nom! ^U^

CUT

#29  
Knock Out: Aim for the head!  
Starscream: What?! How do you know?!  
Knock out: I read ahead in the script!  
Starscream: *shoots head* *doesn't work out too well*  
Knock out: THIS SCRIPT IS A LIE!

CUT

#30  
Ultra magnus: *after revealing a WHOLE LOTTA weapons* Take your pick  
Wheeljack: Now you're speaking my langua-  
Soundwave: *runs in* P.O.K.E., I CHOOSE YOU! *presses P.O.K.E.* =D  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX  
Whole world: KA-BOOM!

**CUT AND PRINT!**  
**Oh...wait...we can't print cause all the printers are incenirated... ._. Bummer...**  
**R&R!**  
**It will go towards the funds for rebuilding Earth! ;D**


End file.
